Dear Prussia
by neoncandies543
Summary: After Prussia finds a letter for him from Hungary stating that she has ran away, he embarks on a journey to find her and bring her back.
1. Running Away

Plot: Prussia suddenly gets worried when Hungary sends him a letter that she ran away. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know a single person that Hungary's mad at. He ventured to almost everyone's house, but doesn't find her any of the house he has searched. He then gave up searching for her. He did his best to bury her from his memories. One year has already passed. Prussia was walking down on the street, when he caught a faint glimpse of Hungary... with another guy. As days passed, he keeps on seeing a faint glimpse of Hungary on the street, with the same guy he had seen with her for the first time since one year passed. He set off on another adventure to find Hungary, this time searching from house to house to find if she was living anywhere. Luck just wasn't on his side to find Hungary. He then goes back to his brother's house to find that he has another letter for him from Hungary.

Hungary's POV

" Dear Prussia...

I have send you this letter to inform you that I have ran away. I cannot tell you yet why, because I still don't have the guts and courage to tell you so. I hope that you won't hate me for my sudden action. I hope that, somewhere in your heart, you will be able to forgive me. I hope that you won't forget. I hope that I will still be your best friend after this. I give you my best regards towards you.

Your friend

Hungary "

As I finished the letter, tears rolled down my face. I pushed the paper away to avoid it having tear-stains. I am forced to leave my own country because I lost a battle to Turkey. Me and Turkey were fighting about who gets to keep Lake Heviz, and he won. The conditions were simple, the loser has to move in with the winner and become the winner's servant. He wants the lake because he has some trouble finding a renewable and eco-friendly way of supporting for his country's energy. He targeted my country's lake. He first asked me innocently, but then it got out hand somehow, then we had a battle about it. I lost, he won. This is my last day here in my motherland. Turkey's going to pick me up tomorrow. I have already packed my things. I looked out at the round bedroom window. The sun was shining brightly up in the cloudless, blue sky. Birds were flying up above. This is the last time I would get to see my motherland, see the plains, see the people I've met before. All of the wonderful people and things in my country, I would leave them behind. I stood up and made my way towards the door. I twisted the doorknob, and the door opened. This was also going to be my last day here in my house.

I sat on a hill. A cool breeze brushed my face, my hair tumbling violently around my face. The scene below was peaceful and sere. It what just what I needed to clear my mind out...if it works anyway. What would Gilbert feel when he finally reads the letter? How would he react? Will he be able to forgive me? As this questions started to swim in my mind, my eyes started to well up with cold tears. That obnoxious guy who keeps on calling himself awesome. Sure, he was obnoxious, loud, perverted, and stupid, but that what makes him Gilbert. I'm pretty sure if he wasn't like that, my world wouldn't be right. I'm also pretty sure my frying wouldn't be in use because of him. But a midst all of his bad qualities, he still has a soft side. I suddenly remembered our times together. All of those times I have hit him with my frying pan, all of those times where we were so happy. I didn't realized that I was already sobbing. I wiped them clean. A cold breeze made it's way past me. I have to be prepared I told myself

Prussia's POV

I strode down the street, Gilbird sitting on my right shoulder. I was whistling a happy tune. I was planning to visit Hungary. I haven't decided on the day that I'm going leave yet. As I reached West house, I heard a familiar Italian voice. I went inside the house, to see West sitting beside Italy on the sofa. I closed the door at the same time that the Italian said to me " Ve~~! Its Prussia! ". " What are you doing here? " I asked somewhat annoyed. " He's just here to visit. Besides, he's making up for not attending my birthday party last week. " said West. I nodded. " Ve~~! Doitsu's saying the truth. " " Whatever ". After that awkward conversation,I went straight to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed. My things were already neatly packed, but I still don't know when I'm going to leave. I reached for the framed picture of me and Hungary on the beside table. This photo was taken last year, when we celebrated my birthday . I returned it back to it's original place. Many years had already passed, but I still love her. Even if she hits me most of the time with that damned frying pan ( after all of this time hitting me with a frying pan, it's still not broken! ), my love never changed for her. When I heard that she finally got married to that rich boy Austria, I tried my best to forget about my love for her, but found out that I couldn't do it so easily. But when she finally got divorced, I was the first one to comfort her. I know I wouldn't be able to hurt her in the extent that we are already sworn enemies. I couldn't even afford seeing her in so much pain. I heard a knock on my door. " Who is it? " " Its me, Italy. Is it alright if me and Doitsu make pasta? " Don't you eat anything else aside form pasta and pizza? I wondered to myself. " Why are you asking me? This is West house, not mine. " The pasta-loving fool was silent for a moment, then he said " But Germany said that I should also ask you, since you are his older brother, and you also own the house! " I considered that thought for a moment. " Sure " I said back at the Italian. " Thank you Prussia! "

As I swallowed my last round of Italy and Germany's pasta, I suddenly said aloud: " Hey, when do you think would be the perfect time to visit Hungary? ". They both looked at me. " Your visiting Hungary? " " Yeah, so? " I snapped back at West. " Ve~~! I think you should visit her on Friday. " I looked at the Veneziano, confused. " Why? " I asked at him with a hint of curiosity. " Because on Friday, its her birthday! " My eyes went suddenly large. How can I completely forget that on Friday its already Elizaveta's birthday! I slapped myself mentally. " Are you okay? Is there something wrong? " Ludwig's deep voice broke out my thoughts. I nodded then sighed deeply. " How can you forget that its already her birthday on Friday? " Germany said after a moment's silence. " I guess I've been to busy thinking about my visit to Elizaveta that I forgot about her birthday... ". Then a sudden thought came to me. I still don't have a present for her! I wondered to myself. They both looked at me, concerned. Dang it! I can't believe that I still don't have present to give to Hungary! I bowed down my head on the table. " What do you think is the right gift for her? " I asked both West and Italy.

Hungary's POV

I woke up worrying about Turkey's arrival, also about sending the letter to Gilbert. I stood gazing out the same round window of my bedroom. Any moment now, Turkey will be here to pick me up, then I would finally leave my motherland. All things are ready. I have already said goodbye to the people of my country, I have already spent my day and night yesterday to the fullest. I sighed heavily. I touch the window. It was warm because of the bright sun. The sky was still cloudless, just like yesterday. I let my fingers linger for a while, letting the warmness of the window overcome my fingers. I finally let my fingers leave the glass. I turned around. I noted every detail of my room: my four-poster bed, the blanket apple green and white, my pillows with the delicate lace work at the edges, the excellently carved wood, the transparent apple green drape that hung on the top of my bed, my bedside table with a lamp, my closet full of my clothes, my study table where I wrote Prussia's letter, the apple green floor with matching walls and ceiling, the pictures on my study table and bedside table. I'm going to miss my bedroom. I heard a honk of a car. I hurriedly went to the window. I saw Turkey's car, parked right in front of my house. A tall man walked right out of the car. He was wearing a mask, a hooded green jacket and denim pants. He's finally here

I watched the man I lost to take a sip of his tea. I watched him nervously. Sweats were forming on my forehead and palms of my hand. He placed the teacup on a dainty saucer. He looked up and said " I just want you to know that you are now officially my servant. You cannot go against my wishes, you must follow my every command, or your country will face severe punishment. You got that? " I nodded. I didn't want my country to face severe punishment." You also have to adjust to your new lifestyle in my country. You have to be used to them. " I nodded again. This was not going to be a piece of cake. He stood up and walked around me in a circle. He yanked at one strand of my hair, I yelped quietly. " You better get used with your hair tied in a tight bun. I don't want any hair of yours in my food that you will cook " He let go and started to examine me again. He straightened my back. " You better stand, sit, and walk with a straight back. I don't want any visitors of mine to see you with a poor posture. It is very degrading to a lady like you, not knowing proper posture. " He took notice of the dress that I was wearing. " What is this! Green and white maid dress! It should be black and white! In my country, you will wear a maid dress and the colors will only be white and black! " He shook his head. I wanted to run and lock myself in my room, but I have to show him that I am strong. I don't want him to think that I am weak. This is for my country. I have to be strong, I am not weak. I thought to myself. " Come on, we need to go now. " Turkey shouted from the door.

" Be faster with your business. We don't have much time, I still have important business back home " I nodded. I stepped out of the car and headed for the post-office that we have stopped. I asked Turkey if I could first send my letter to Gilbert before we head for the airport, and he agreed. So here I am, taking the risk to send this letter to Gilbert. I pushed one of the double doors open. The room was cold, There were five booths. There were a lot of people. I went to Booth 1. Compared to the other booths, there was just a few people. A few minutes passed by, I was already sent my letter to Prussia. It would take hours before it could get to Prussia in time. When I got back in the car, I saw Turkey shaking his head. " You should be a lot earlier. I will not tolerate laziness and lateness in my country. " I nodded in response, even though he wasn't looking out the window. " Let us head now to the airport. " and then the car rolled away.

Inside the airplane, -that's what he wanted me to call him from now on-told me to discipline myself, he also told me about how he knows about me using the frying pan to defend myself and hit people with it. I just agreed with all of it. I didn't dare speak to him for the next few minutes. He keeps on using his cellphone to be updated on the latest news about the economy of his country. I stared out at the round window ( he preferred if he sits away from the window ), it was already night time. He said it only takes 1 hour and 40 minutes to get to Turkey from Hungary. I slumped my cheeks on the palms of my right hand, I was feeling drowsy, my eyelids were starting to droop, my head was beginning to feel heavy. My eyelids were drooping, I shook my head to keep myself awake, but found it hard. I finally let myself get consumed by my sleepiness.

As I followed to his house, I looked around. There were tress side-by-side, bushes neatly placed in front of the tress, the stone walk path was smooth, the lawn was plush and very green, there were tulips, bright yellow blooms, Galanthus, and Paeonia turcica neatly scattered everywhere, the house was huge. It was magnificent. It is made out of concrete painted cream, the borders of the roof was color brown outlined in white paint, the windows were huge and square and the panels were made out of mahogany, the door was made out of oak. Straight ahead, the stone pathway formed into a circle, in the center, there was a fountain. The water was crystal clear, it shined under the sun. He opened the door, then his servants greeted him all merrily. He acknowledge them by bowing his head slightly. I felt their gaze rest upon me. I smiled at each of them awkwardly. As we got to the " Servants Quarters " section of the house, he opened a door at the end of a long hallway. He opened the door and said " This is your room from now on "

I looked at myself in front of the full-length mirror. My hair was tied in a tight bun, I was wearing a very formal black and white maid dress, I was wearing flat leather shoes, I was also wearing knee-high black socks.I straightened my skirt. I wasn't used to wearing this kind of dress. I missed my green and white maid dress, I was much comfortable with that one. But I have to get used to all of these new things. I heard a bell ring, signaling all of the servants to the meeting area. My new life begins I thought aloud to myself.

Prussia's POV

I walked down an isle searching for the perfect gift for Elizaveta. I racked my brain on what she would like best. I have already spent hours in this gift shop, and I still haven't found out what to give her! This is isn't going to be very easy. I went to another isle. On the previous one, there were a lot of different types of necklaces, but found it hard to choose one. In this new isle, there were different types of bracelets. There were sports bracelets, charm bracelets, slap bracelets, beaded bracelets and other more. On the top row, there were sports bracelets, on the second row was beaded bracelets, third row there were charm bracelets, fourth row there were slap bracelets, fifth row there were link bracelets. I scanned them thoroughly. When I reached the end of the long isle, I found what I was looking for. I squatted down to level myself at the fifth row. I found a heart-link bracelet placed inside of a black velvet box with a red cushion inside. I instantly knew it was the one. I picked it up and made my way to the counter. Once I was there, the cashier instantly took the box and closed it. Underneath the box, the cashier scanned the price tag, and it appeared on the screen of the monitor. The person working on the counter putted it in a red gift bag. I handed the cashier my money. The bracelet cost 20,000, but it was worth it for Hungary. I received no change because I gave the exact amount. I still have enough money left with me. I left the gift shop with a smile planted on my face.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate under a red and white umbrella sitting in a very comfortable chair. I stopped at a nearby cafe. Mission complete. Now the Awesome One no longer has worries. I have already bought the perfect gift for her. I placed the mug down and looked at it thoughtfully. I have no idea why actually. Maybe it's because I remember the time when Hungary got so cold when we went to America's winter party. I actually gave her my mug of hot chocolate, it worked...a little bit. Before I could stop myself, I already hugged her. I thought that she was going to pummel me to dust, but I was surprised when she hugged me back. It made her a lot warmer. It was one of my best memories with her. I couldn't forget it even if five years have already passed since that happened. I took a last sip of my drink then left with a stupid, big grin in my face that would make Elizaveta grab her frying pan and hit me with it. Like that could change anything for my love for her.

I opened the front door of West's house. When I walked in, the living room was still and quiet. West was busy with his job...baby sitting Veneziano. They both went to the park, but they never told when their going to come back. I slumped down on the sofa and placed the gift bag on the coffee table. I sighed a sigh of relief. I have already decided on what day I'm going to leave. Tomorrow, I will be making my journey from Germany to Hungary. All things are set: I have already bought a plane ticket to Hungary, packed my things, decided the day I'm going to leave and have already bought a gift for her. I looked up at the ceiling. My mouth and cheeks were starting to hurt because of the stupid grin that I couldn't wipe off my face for good. I just couldn't help but smile! I was so happy! I looked back down. I saw a sheaf of mails unopened on the coffee table. I picked them up and started scanning them. All mail for West, until I saw letter for me from Hungary. I immediately opened the envelope. I wonder what could be her message for me. My smile quickly faded when I have read the first sentence: "I have send you this letter to inform you that I have ran away." How could this be! Why did she have to run away so suddenly! I forced myself to read the next lines that followed.

"I cannot tell you yet why, because I still don't have the guts and courage to tell you so. I hope that you won't hate me for my sudden action. I hope that, somewhere in your heart, you will be able to forgive me. I hope that you won't forget. I hope that I will still be your best friend after this. I give you my best regards towards you.

Your friend

Hungary "

I dropped the letter and felt as if the world stopped. She ran away when I was about to visit her.

So yay! I have already finished the first chapter! Took so long to finish! But I am finally done! Just wait for the next chapter and the other chapters that will follow! LEAVE A REVIEW!


	2. The Search Begins

Chapter 2 of Dear Prussia..

Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry if I spoiled the story in chapter one by adding the plot. Sorry for that one. Dang it! " Love you like a Love Song " your stuck in my head. I keep on playing it over and over! Well anyways, let us start chapter two! I do not own Hetalia, Himaruya does though. Warning: In this chapter, there is the use of alcohol.

Prussia's POV

I just sat there, surprised. I wasn't flinching. My head had started to swim with thoughts of where she could be: Austria's house, France's house ( I really hope she's not there! ), Poland's house, Lithuania's house, anyone's house! I stood up and paced back and forth, thinking of all the possible places where she could be right now. I placed my hand on my head. Why the hell would she want to run away so suddenly! What could be her reason! As thoughts started to whir around my head like angry bees, I heard a knock on the door. Suddenly, West and Italy stepped inside. Ludwig looked worn out, as usual. I shook my head, and I started to pace back and forth again. " Are you alright? " asks Veneziano. I ignored him. " You know how rude it is not to answer back when someone is asking you a question Gilbert " says West. " WHAT DO YOU WANT! " I shot back at both of them. They both stared at me wide-eyed. I sighed. " Hey, sorry for shouting at you like that. Its just that...something horrible happened just recently ". Italy looked at me concerned. " What is is it? Tell us so we could help you ". I avoided eye contact with them. I felt my face grow hot. " I,I,I..." I trailed off, unable to tell them the bad news. " Come on, tell us. ". They were both concerned for me, but I just couldn't tell them. Instead of talking, I just picked up the letter that Hungary sent me and went to my room and locked the door.

I re-read the letter for several times, until I have memorized the entire content of the letter. I lied down on my bed. I was thinking of a plan on how to find Elizaveta. Though none of those ideas were no good. One of the ideas involved going on an all out war against any country hiding Hungary. I breathed heavily. What if I never see her again? I shook the idea out of my head. That was impossible...was it? I would do everything just to find her again, to see those green eyes of her's again. If I ever find her, I would immediately ask her why she ran away. A plan struck me from no where. I would search every house of each the nations. It's genius! It's perfect! But...there's one problem. That would cost me too much money, I mean, I am going to travel all around the world to find Hungary, which means I will be purchasing a lot of plane tickets. I guess I have to tell Ludwig all about it...even if he thinks I'm nuts.

" So your telling me you need money so you can find Hungary from every nations house? " I nodded. I have already told West, I also showed him the letter so he would believe me. He knows my writing is far from Liz's own handwriting, very elegant. I told him not to tell a soul about this, me and him are the only one's can who know about this. He sighed. He placed the letter on his study table. I was impatient already for his answer. " Well...if she means a lot to you, I will be lending you some money. I just hope what your saying is true. " I stared at him. OF COURSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS ALL TRUE! I WOULD DO ANYTHING JUST TO FIND HER AGAIN! I wanted to punch him in the face, but I resisted the temptation. I inhale and exhaled deeply, calming myself. " Of course what I'm saying is true! She means a lot to me! Would I do this if she never meant anything to me in the first place! " I shot back at him. He just stared at me. Then he turned back to look at his study table. " I guess your right. I couldn't argue with you on that one. So, when are you going to leave? " " I guess tomorrow " " Wait.. " he suddenly looked up at me. " What about your plane ticket to Hungary? " Shoot! I totally forgot about that one! I thought of a solution, but none came to me. " I guess I can just not use it. " I said while scratching my head. He stood up and grab his wallet. He opened his wallet pulled out his money and gave it to me. " I guess that will be enough. " I counted how much money he gave me. It was exactly 27,000. " Thanks. This means a lot . " " Its alright, besides, she means a lot to you. I understand. "

I packed at least one luggage, two shoulder bags and one backpack. Which makes it four bags. I have already decided on my first stop: Austria's house. I just thought that's the first place where Hungary would be. As I went through my list of the nation's house where Liz could be, I thought that maybe she was marrying Roderich again. Though deep down that was impossible to happen-even though they are very close to one another-I was scared at the thought. I sat down on the edge of my bed. I bowed down my head. I hope your not hurt I wondered. I hope she really isn't hurt. The sun started to fade on the horizon. The light was golden-yellow. I remembered seeing this kind of sunset with Hungary long before. I looked up. My journey was about to begin.

I woke up the next morning on my bed, facing the ceiling. I squinted my eyes as the bright rays of light from the morning sun blinded me. Today is the day. My journey is going to finally start. I hopped out of bed and went to the rest room. After 2 minutes ( I'm fast in taking a bath. That's how awesome I am! ), I walked out of the rest room, fully dressed. I gazed at myself at the full-length mirror and examined myself. I was wearing a dark blue polo and black slacks and shiny, black leather shoes. I fixed my collar and hair. I tried to smile, but it came as an awkward one. It didn't look good. I grabbed my bags and left my room. Once I got downstairs, something smelled delicious. I followed the smell. It led me to the kitchen, where I saw West cooking wurst. I dumped my bags on the floor and prepared the table. " Thank you for setting up the table. " " Being nice is awesome". I swear I could hear his smirk. He turned around with a plateful of wurst. It smelled delicious. " Would you mind putting your bags in the living room? " " I'm too awesome to take some orders from you " He put the plate on the table and growled at me. I putted my hands up in mock surrender. " Fine. I will, dear brother ". I trailed away with a low peel of laughter. Once I returned, I took my seat from across Ludwig and grab two to four of wurst. I poked my fork into the meat of the sausage and took a bite. " What time are you going? ". My fork hung suspended in midair. I dropped the fork with a silent clunk. " After I eat of course. Going on a flight without even eating anything is not awesome. And you know that ". After that last comment, we just ate in silence.

I stood there in line for my ticket. I was getting my ticket the ticketing office in Berlin Tegel " Otto Lilienthal Airport. I stood before a woman in a stewardess kind of uniform. A booth was separating us. On the middle of the glass window, there was a circle hole. " I want to buy a ticket for one. Destination: Vienna, Austria. " The woman smiled politely. She quickly held out the plane ticket. I gave her the money and got my ticket from her hands. I strode down, making my way to the benches. The flight for Austria was going to start approximately in 1 hour. I plopped down on a blue bench and dumped my bags on the next chair, though the two shoulder bags were still hanging on my both of my shoulders. I grabbed my phone. I pressed " My Files " on the screen. There were 4 folders: Pictures, Music, Videos and Downloads. I pressed the folder " My Pictures ". Another set of folders appeared. The names of the files are as follows: My Awesome ME Pictures, Family & Friends Pictures, Random & Funny Pictures, and of course I wouldn't forget, Hungary. I pressed the folder named " Hungary ". Hungary knows about it, most of the time, I choose the perfect time and opportunity to take a stolen shot of her. Most of it looks professional, photography type. I scanned them one by one. I smiled at the pictures. She looks beautiful, indeed. I reached the last of the pictures. It was Hungary smiling directly at the phone. She was sitting on a wooden bench at that time, it was spring, the flowers were in full bloom, the air smelled sweet. She was leaning forward, so that I may have a good shot of her. The wind was tumbling her hair around her face, but somehow, it neatly falls back in place. The sun was lighting up her face. Her smile was radiant. I almost got soaked in because of the beauty that was in front me at that time. She chuckled. I suddenly came back to the realization that I was supposed to take a picture of her. I turned deep red and quickly took a shot of her. I looked at it for almost a minute. I drew the phone to my lips. I looked forward. There were a lot of people bustling around, going from to and fro. I bowed down. I drew the phone away from me. I looked at the picture again. _When am I going to see you again?_

I sat on the plush plane seat. I gazed out the window, thoughtfully. I breathed heavily. The plane was already high in the sky. Clouds swarmed all over the plane. It was misty. I grabbed my phone again. Germany just sent me a text message. I opened the message and read it.

_" Hope your going to be safe. Be careful. Oh yeah, don't do anything stupid. Just be safe. "_

I smirked. The Awesome Me would always be safe on his very awesome journey. I putted the phone back. I leaned back on my seat, enjoying the luxury of this flight ( I chose First Class! That is very awesome ). The sun almost sunk down on the horizon. The sky was turning dark now. The colors were mixing together, blending in a harmonious way. It was a very lovely scene. I sighed. _This was it, the very first step on embarking my journey to find and bring back Liz. I'm going to fulfill my mission, I promise._ I told myself.

I stood before the big mansion double doors of the rich boy Austria. The house itself was huge! The style of the house was baroque style. I pounded on the heavy wooden double doors. One of the doors immediately opened. Wearing his usual clothes, Roderich stepped out. His glasses were reflecting the sunlight, so it was hard to see his eyes. He didn't changed a bit. His expression was confused and shocked at the same time. " Gilbert, what are you doing here? ", he asked kind of annoyed and shocked. I smiled. " I came here to do a mission. Don't worry, it doesn't involve anyone getting hurt. I'm just going to do investigative work. " With that reply, he stepped to his left side and extended his left arm inside the house. " Come in, make yourself at home ".

" So, tell me. What kind of investigative work is it? ". He asked me after taking a sip of his tea. I was sitting across from him in the living room, a coffee table was separating us. I putted the cup of tea and saucer down on the table. " Let us just say that I was tasked to find a missing person. No more questions about it or else. " I said to him threateningly. " Very well then... ", he placed his tea down, pushing up his glasses that fell down just a while ago, " you have my trust. I will not be asking you any questions any further. " I smirked. " I am glad that we agree. " We went silent for a moment. We stared at each other intently, like trying to read one another's thoughts. Then he spoke: " How many days are you going to stay here? ". I sighed. " Three days only. " I didn't want to be stuck with a nation for so long a time, that would creep me out. Liz is the only exception to that and West. Rich boy stood up and straightened his coat. " Let me show your room ", then he strode away.

The room was simple yet large. The floor was made out of oak wood, in the center there was a king-size bed, the ceiling and walls were the color of cream, there was a large wooden closet on the right corner of the room, a meduim-sized door led to the balcony, a huge chandelier hung in the center, a small night table was placed on the left side of the huge bed, a glass door with a square knob led to the bathroom. I walked toward the bed. I dumped my bags on the floor and sat on the bed. There were two dark tan pillows, a mocha comforter was neatly spread on the bed. The room was to my liking, a little bit. I would've liked it better if it was in the shade of blue, since it is my favorite color. I looked outside the French door leading to the balcony. It was sunny outside. I was looking down on the west side of the garden in Roderich's house. There was a long row of two rectangular bushes connected to each other were on each side, Austrian pines were at the back of the bushes, violet and blue gentians, alpine rose, alpine carnations can be seen on the bushes. The air smelled sweet because of the flowers. I just wish Hungary were here beside me, remembering our childhood memories, telling stupid jokes. But first I have to find her to be able to do that. I heard the door open. I turned around, expecting a maid to come in, but instead I just saw Austria. I turned my back on him. I rested my elbows on the edge. " Don't you ever knock? " I asked him kind of angrily. " This is my own house, so why should I even bother knocking? ". He shot back at me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. " Ahh... The air smells quite sweet today. I very much remember the first time Hungary saw this part of the garden. She was really thrilled at the prospect. ", and with that I turned to look at him. He was standing beside me on my right. Unlike me, he was standing tall and still. A sweet-scented breeze brushed past us, leaves from the trees rustled, flowers swayed with the breeze. " So? What about it? ". I regreted saying them Inside I really want to know, but he knows my character. Even with Liz. " Memories like those are very important to me. But, I know your character, so I will not be surprised any more. But I will tell you. After our honeymoon, we both went to the west side of my garden, which is also called the "West Wing Garden". She stood at the center..." he pointed at the center. " in awe. Her eyes went large at that time. Her expression said it all, words were not needed at that time. ". I felt a surge of jealousy. Damn! I wish I was the one who had that moment with her! " She really was happy. One of the moments where I saw her the happiest. I rememeber walking on the marlbe-made pathwalk with her hand-in-hand. It was autumn. ". The sun shone down on both of us, soaking us with it's warmth. He ran his hands through his hair. " Then what? You two fled back to where you both honeymooned? " I said jokingly. He didn't seemed to flinch at all. He just continued to stare at the pathwalk, then he said: " She was so beautiful. I know it was cold, I also know that she was shivering, but it seems that she doens't care even a bit. It warmed the both of us. ", he smiled like a dofuss. I felt sad, but I know he felt happy this very second. He's very lucky that he had those memories with Liz, all I have is my childhood memories of her beating me up, her smacking me with her frying pan. My chest tightened. Sweat was forming on my forehead. Why do I feel so uneasy standing beside him? I wiped my forehead with the back of hand. " Now? What happens? ". I caught myself. Why was my tone like that! I sounded concerned! He turned to look at me with stern and curious eyes. His look was burning a hole through me! I'm becoming more and more uneasy. " That is a very rare tone I could here from you. I have never heard you speak that way before Gilbert. " I reverted my eyes on pathwalk. I didn't want to meet his steady gaze. It's making me more uneasy! I guees it has something to do with him being my one true love's ( Hungary of course! ) husband before. It feels weird, really. He finally stared up ahead, and said: " We sat at a bench. Wind was blowing the leaves of the trees, flowers swaying with the breeze. We hugged at each other for warmth. " His voice trailed off. I could sense he was sad. " I regret seperating with her...but I have moved on "

I sat acroos from him in the grand dining room. The table was long and it was made out of oak. Twenty chairs were neatly lined up, also made out of oak. Three brass chandeliers hung above, the walls was painted a deep rich purple, the wooden floor was carpeted with a plush eggplant-colored carpet, there were gilded pictures hanging on the walls with pictures of famous musicians-he is so obvious-, there were big windows, the curtains were seperated, and of course, the color was plum. Rich boy-thats my new nickname for Austria- sat at the other end of the table, me on the other end. He was eating his food daintily. Although I was eating quite normally, I still feel uneasy sitting across from him and eating this man's food. My hand was shaking as I cut my piece of steak. As the knife was almost finished cutting, I dropped it midway. It fell on the plate with a shrill clutter. Rich boy looked up. " What happened? " " I just dropped my knife, that is all ". He went quiet and still for a moment, then he nodded. He continued eating his food. I poked the fork into the meat and popped it into my mouth. I chewed slowly. It wasn't that the food was not delicous, it was scrumptious, the atmosphere was just really tense and wierd...at least for me. It was weird enough for me to be soaked up in a serious conversation ( if you can even call it serious beacause of the way I handled the conversation ) with him, but to eat with him across from me, sorrounded with these violet, chandelier, and gilded picture hell! What have I gotten myself into to! But even if I chose his place to be the last place for me to search Liz, I would still be feeling uneasy around him and around his royal mansion full of aristocratic things in which I myself started to get dizzy. A few minutes later, we both started eating dessert. The dessert was an Austrian favorite. It was Sachertorte, a chocolate cake with apricot jam filling. On the side of the cake was whipped cream- they eat it here traditionally with whipped cream. I sliced the cake with the same uneasy feeling. I stabbed it with the golden fork ( 20k actually ) and popped it into my mouth. I felt like as if I was in a chocolate heaven. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. At last, as if I was chewing and savoring the taste for a thousand times, I swallowed. The feeling of uneasiness left me just for a while.

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped on both of my shoulders. I was wearing a gray t-shirt and dark blue jogging pants. I threw the towel on the bed. I flopped down on the mattress. I sighed. The uneasiness was kind of getting weaker- good thing it was, or else I think I would be losing my mind already. I couldn't stop thinking about the cake and Elizaveta! Really, the cake was a give away. But, instead of picturing Rich Boy in this house, all I see is Hungary, chasing after me because of a stupid comment I made about her. But, when I think more of her, the more I feel uneasy. BUT! If I pictured them both in this house, I mentally slap myself and the uneasiness gets more stronger. The Awesome Me never wins in this battle. I ran my hand on the smooth comforter. I looked at it, suddenly remembering Liz's brown hair. That long and luxurious hair of her's. I stared at it. And for some reason, I felt sad. I sat up, and made a beeline for the balcony. As I stepped out, the cold breeze enveloped me, sending a shiver down my spine. I walked to the center. The leaves were swaying with the wind, flowers dancing along with the breeze. The wind howled. The only thing lighting this place is the moon. I stood staright and still, like Roderich. I imagined myself, walking han in hand with Hungary on the marble pathwalk. Yeah, we were walking hand in hand, but she would ultimately crush my fingers and bones. But that didn't matter. The wind howled again. I sighed. This is going to be a very long journey.

I too a sip of my tea. Once again, I sat across from Austria in the violet, chandelier and gilded picture hell, which is also called the dining room. Much to my surprise, the food wasn't that fancy, unlike last night. This is my first day of investigation. I would search every room in this mansion. The only thing I hope is that I woulnd't die because of searching every corner of his too big of a house. He rang a golden bell, signaling Gerald, a Danish man who seems to give everyone an evil glare who passes by him when we wasn't in the mood , the head butler of the house. He was in charge of keeping everything in order. He stepped into the room in less than a second. He was wearing what a butler would wear. He bowed down. " Gerald, please tell the chefs to prepare the Liptauer and a slice of fresh bread for the both of us. " Austria commanded him with a somewhat bored and sleepy tone. Guess he was still in the mood of sleeping. " As you wish Sir Eldenstein ", and with a final bow, he headed out. " Sir Eldenstein? " I asked him. He sighed. " Thats what I told my maids, butlers to call me, ' Sir Eldenstein '. I like it. It is very formal and very respectful. ". I rolled my eyes. That sounds like what that bushy-brows Arthur would call the knights in his country long ago. Though I think he would still call them that way, though not knights anymore, but instead soldiers. A thousand seconds later ( atleast thats what I felt ) two maids came in with the Liptauer and the bread. They putted a fancy looking plate infront of us, putted two slices of bread on the plate and put beside the plate is the cheese itself ( it's actually spicy cheese ). Then they left. My hands were clammy and sweaty and shaky. I spread the cheese on one of the breads. I hate this. When Gerald was here, the atmosphere wasn't awkward and uncomfortable. It was natural with a third party inside the room, as well with the maids. But when were alone, it feels very unnatural. I planted the second bread on top of the bottom bread. I lifted it up to my mouth and took a bite. I putted it back down on the plate. I saw " Sir Eldenstein " eating it perfectly normal, as if he coulnd't even feel the tense atmosphere between us. I shook my head. Ok, ok. I know what your thinking. Your thinking that " Why does he not like Liptauer? Does Austrian food suck? ". That's not the problem here. The problem is that I'm going to be here for three days straight at the home of the man in which my beloved Elizaveta got divorced with and still close with. Yeah, that is exactly the problem here! Even though their already divorced, their still close to each other! It's making me feel so uneasy! Instead of going on a full blown temper rage, I just calmed myself and continued to eat my breakfast.

I got my notebook and pen ready. I have decided, while packing my things, I would bring my awesome diaries to write about what I can find in each nations' house if Hungary was ever there. I opened the first diary and wrote on the first page " First Day oif Investigation Work- April 1 2011. " The writing was definitely for a man and awesome at the same time! I picked up my notebook and headed for the door. Before I could open it, the door flew open. Standing before me was Maria Magdalena-or simply called as Lena-, one of the maids. (Note: Thats not her full name, her full name is Maria Magdalena Lita Sophia Florentino. I know, it's very long). I stepped to my side so that she could enter my room. As she entered, she looked like she was unsure of her sorroundings. " Don't the people here ever knock? ", I wondered while shaking my head. A bit belatedly, I noticed that she brought with her cleaning supplies. Lena looked shaken. She turned to face me. " What is it ? " she asked me nervously. She must have felt my gaze upon her. " Oh nothing. Just making sure that you are really going to clean. " I stated back. " It is much likely true. Sir Eldenstein asked me to clean up room ", she shot back with her Spanish accent. Whatever her master must have been telling her about me, must have frightened her. Instead of having a conversation with her again, I just left the room thinking that Austria didn't thought his maids and butlers proper manners

I first checked the master's bedroom. The room was beyond words huge! The room was facing a balcony, on both sides was a grand staircase. The room itself was in the very center.  
>" Master's bedroom: Checked Found: None Summary: Normal "<br>I scribbled down on my notebook about my investigation. I was disappointed to find no evidence, though I already have checked every space there is in the room for three times. I went out of the room and headed for the first guest room. ( He has ten guest rooms, mine is actually the tenth one. ). Just a few feet away from the master's bedroom was the first guest room. When I entered the room, it had the exact same style as my room. The only difference is that the first five guest rooms are on the right wing of the house, so you would be able to see the East Wing Garden. I quickly checked under the bed, inside the bathroom, inside the closet, cabinets, burea drawers of the study table ( forgot to mention that there was a study table in my room when I first described it ), under the pillows and the comforter, and finally the balcony. I did it all over again for three times. I was disappointed to discover that this was just another normal room. So, I just wrote down on my notebook about my investigation. I went out and headed for the next room.

I sat on a bench in the " Party Section " of the West Wing Garden. After my investigation about the master's bedroom, guests rooms, kitchen and dining room, I left my notebook inside my bedroom. Each garden has it's own party section. It also has the same style as the garden they are in. The air smelled like pine-maybe because of the Austrian Pine. The leaves rustled, the flowers swaying with the light breeze. Everything was calm. I stood up and stretched. Man it felt good! I made a beeline for the marble pathwalk. In the center was a gazebo. If you walk any further, the pathwalk will descend to a circular shape surrounding the gazebo. I stopped dead in my tracks. My mind took me back in time. The time when Roderich proposed to Liz.

_It was 1867. It was warm and sunny. It just so happens that it was my birthday. I suggested that we celebrate my birthday at Roderich's place, since Elizaveta was there and I didn't want to trouble her by flying from Austria to Germany. To my surprise, everyone agreed. So all nations embarked on a journey from their country to Austria. The party wasn't that grand, but hell was it fun! Though I was having fun, deep down I felt sad. I was trying to get near Liz, but it seems that Rich Boy is there everytime I get a chance and Hungary would just completely forget about me! But the thing that made me completely sad was when Austria proposed Hungary. On my birthday. Infront of everyone. Infront of me. And worse of all, everyone almost forgot that they were there to celebrate my special day. Even my own brother seemed to forgot. Instead of running away, I just joined everyone in their shouts of joy and clapping, though it was killing me inside. Liz's beautiful face was stained with tears of joy. It was heartbreaking...at least for me. They all approached the newly-engaged couple, saying their congratulations, best wishes and other more. Once I was sure that they were all too busy with the couple, I left with a heavy feeling in my chest , an aching feeling in my throat, and an anger I could no loger control. That same night, I went to a local bar. I sat on a high metal stool, drinking bottles of whisky. It was already my third bottle. As I gulped down my last drink for the third bottle, the last of my childhood memories with Hungary faded. I shook the bottle; empty. I signaled the bartender for another bottle. After a minute or two, he handed me five bottles whisky. I didn'y bother complaining, besides, it was no use anyway, especially in my current state right now. I just uncapped the fourth bottle and took a long swig. My head ached, my throat stinged, but it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was pushing away my feelings for the soon to be Mrs. Eldenstein. I took another long swig. I stared with anger at the bottle. I felt my face grow hot. I took another long swig, gulping down the strong liquid. The bar was closing down when I finished my last bottle. I walked down on the pathwalk. Once I was near the door, I slumped down on the stone cold floor, my back against the heavy wooden door. I hugged my coat around me tightly. The night was cold, and it was perfect. I just want to feel cold, to forget the loving warmth of Hungary. On that night, I slept outdside the mansion, trying to forget about Hungary._

I casually walked through the corridors of Austria's house sure loves collecting pictures of famous musicians. I was walking through the East Wing corridor. Instead of listening to Austria play his piano, I just decided to walk around his house. I studied the pictures. I made a face. All were with gilded frames! Its so obvious of him. I found a different door from the rest. The other doors were white , this one was hazel brown. I was surprised to find the door unlocked. The room was pitched black ( of course, since the light wasn't on, obviously ). I let my right hand search for the light switch. When I found it, I flipped it on. The room was full of shelves, and the shelves was full of what looked like photo albums, all dusty and old. In the center of the room was an old Persian rug under a sofa, beside it was a small coffee table with a lamp. The air inside the room was hot. Luckily, there was two huge windows on the far end of the room. I opened it. The hot air was suddenly gone and replaced with cool and light night air. I grabbed one photoalbum and sat on the center of the sofa. I flipped it open and saw a photo of Hungary and Austria, happy. I looked at the front cover: " Roderich and Elizaveta. Year 1867-1868 ". I'm guessing that this room has photoalbums full of pictures of Hungary and Austria. I flipped through the pages, seeing pictures of their engagement party, birthday parties, other parties and of course their wedding and married life. A lot of the pictures taunted me, saying that I will never get the girl I love. I closec the photoalbum once I was through. I stood up and got anoher one. After a few hours, I have already emptied ten shelves. The air grew colder, and I was starting to shiver. The door opened . I didn't even need to turn my head to face the door to know who it was. Standing on the other end of the sofa was Roderich. " What are you doing here? You already passed dinner. " He growled at me while looking at the stacked pile of photoalbums. He looked up at me and said " So you have seen the pictures heh? ", I shrugged. " Already emptied ten shelves ". I felt victorious. Just saying that to him makes me feel like I have the upper hand, cause I know he's famous for emptying shelves of photoalbums and scanning all of them in just one day. I felt a wave of body heat just just a few inches away from me. I instantly knew that he was sitting beside me. I moved away from- he was invading my space! - and settle myself on the other end of the sofa. I rested my left elbow on the arm rest. " Let me guess. The year in those pictures was in 1869-1870, am I right? ". I was surprised that he knew very well what years it was. "Those years were our ' Problematic and Isolation times ' ". I was confused. " Then why do both of you looks so happy in your pictures? " " We were faking it ". His tone seemed to be full of grief and sorrow, mostly when he said " faking ". " In one of those years, I remember Elizaveta shouting at me. She also would stay away from me. She almost hit me one time". I felt infuriated at him. Elizaveta didn't continueto hit him, while I have to suffer countless hits from her! Annoyed, I closed the album and put it with the rest. I grabbed another one and opened it."1871 to 1888..." Austria began with his authentic austrian accent, " Year of hardship", I smirked. "why would you two call it that? Having troubles with marriage?" "a little bit but it was mostly of our countries economy. People took stolen shots". I have always thought that they were happy together as a married couple. I was astonished when Roderich said they had problems. "Did your arguments last too long, let us say two to three days or a week?" Really, that wasn't Gilbert Bielschmidt asking. That was a different person. " To answer your question, some last a week, some last a day or two" he said with a tone of regretfulness " what kind of problems did you have with her?", I asked after a few moments of silence." Marriage and financial problems of our country" I flashed a faint smirk." Was Elizaveta depressed when she found out that you have to marry Spain?". This time, it was Roderich's turn to shift in his seat uncomfortably. He straightened his purple jacket and pushed his glasses. "She was a little depress about it. She wouldn't talk to me for days when I told her about it. "At that time, I wasn't able to comfort her. I was having problems at that time. "How long have Elizaveta stayed away from you when the two of you got divorced?" I was surprised, when I said that. He then shifted in his seat again. "Not that long. " "Has the household changed significantly when she left?". There was a combinationof concern and anticipation in my tone. "It had. When she was still here, the house was full of life, everyday was with color. There wasn't a day when she was still here that was dull. " Lucky guy, I whispered to myself. After the last reply Austria left, leaving me with a feeling of jealousy

That night, I had a nightmare involving the girl who wields a frying pan (Hope you know her). It started out like this : I was walking down the street full of brown-haired girls with the same hairstyle as Hungary. I was mortified about it. Then again I had no choice. One of them COULD be ELIZAVETA. So I ran into the first girl. I turned her around to face me, but she wasn't the one Im looking for, because she had violet eyes. So I turned to the girl to my right side, but still it wasn't her, for the girl had a tad bit shorter hair than the hair of Liz. So I did it to the other girls, but none was Liz. The most horrifying thing was this:when I reached the end, I saw a gravestone. The words engraved on it was "Here lies the body of our beloved Elizaveta Hedervery. May you rest in peace. " Because of the shock, I slowly fell to my knees. I looked at the grass before me. A heavy feeling in me suddenly occured. My eyes welled up with hot tears. I looked all around me. The sea of brown haired girls turned into dead willow trees. All alone. I screamed violently. I walked up in the middle of the night, cold sweat running down my body. This morning, I walked up at exactly 5 o'clock a. m. I went down to the kitchen- already dressed- and made myself toast and a strong coffee. After eating, I resumed my search. The places I have searched are as follows: music room, arts room, the gardens, sports room ( who knew he play sports ), and the home theater room. Luck just wasn't on my side. Still, I found no proof. Just normal rooms. After another unfruitful search, I went to the sun room. The sun room faced the backyard, with two big dandelion-yellow couches, with matching pale yellow throw pillows, there was a long rectangular coffee table lined with scented candles, there were two huge ( when I said huge, I really meant huge ) windows that can be opened and closed wit a remote control that led outside the backyard, there was also a medium size kitchen that came along with an island, there were paintings of flowers and of course musicians, the room also had an air con, painted at the ceiling was a sun. The room was comfy. I sat still, staring ahead of me, looking out at the backyard. I sighed. I was disappointed about this. But I still can't lose hope. I still have one day left, and maybe I can find some evidence that Liz is here. Though I shouldn't get my hopes too high, I may not know my number one prime suspect COULD be innocent after all. Right now, I have to think of the next nation I'm going to visit.

I found myself sitting side- by- side with Austria inside the gambling room.

_Question: How that happen?_  
><em>Answer: Simple. I left the sun room when the sun was saying goodbye. I was just walking down the corridor when I bumped into Rod- short for Roderich. He told me that I look like a person who's soul was sucked out. So he suggested that we should have a little drink, sinve he thinks that a little drink would bring back my spirit.<em>

So here we are, drinking scotch The room had a casino table on the center, a circular leather sofa was placed on the right corner of the room with a huge flat screen t.v that came in with a gaming system, on the far left there was a dance machine, pinball machines, air hockey, slot machines and a photobooth. The gambling room was also known as the arcade room. A few meters away from the casino table was a bar where we were drinking . The lights from the hanging lamps above us were dim, the bar was made out of mahogany, there were a lot of shelves containing various liquior. We have already emptied two bottles so far. The man beside me was staring down at his shot glass. He noisily took a gulp of his scotch and slammed down his glass on the bar. " Whats with you? " He just continued to glare at his glass. " I can sense that something is bugging you " He grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured himself another round. I drank my own scotch wondering what was bothering him. " I remember the time I drank so much ". His voice was husky and hoarse. " When was that? " He took another swig of his drink. " Two days after me and Elizaveta got divorced. " It was my turn to take a sip of my drink. " How long did it last? Your drinking I mean. " The room started to feel eerie. The Austrian first sighed before answering, " About a week or two. I got so thin. " I shrugged. I was to busy being the shoulder-to-cry-on of Hungary to be able to see how thin Austria was at those times. I grabbed the third bottle of scotch and poured some for myself. " When you two got divorced , I was the first person to help Hungary. Not an easy task. " That came of sounding like a brag. To prevent myself from saying more, I just took a sip of my drink. " That is predictable. " I raised an eyebrow. " Why? " He chuckled. " Because your the closest friend of Elizaveta. " A smirk planted itself on my lips. That was fact, of course. I am her closest friend. " So tell me, what was bugging you? " He took a deep breath, drank his scotch and said, " The fact that your always there for Liz "

The sound of chirping birds woke me up the next morning. Instead of immediatley starting my search, I first strolled around the East Wing Garden. The sun shone brightly above the sky. Birds flew above, msking me remember Gilbird. I couldn't bring the awesome little fella with me. Couldn't risk little Gilbird getting hurt and worn out because of my journey. So right now, he's under West's care. Which reminds me. I need to ask Ludwig on hows my little fella. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Germany. My phone buzzed as quickly as I sent the text to West.

_" Ihr Haustier ist in Ordnung "_

I replied, _" Gl cklich zu wissen. Vergessen Sie nicht, ihn zu f ttern "_, and hit the send button. I placed my phone back in my pocket. A warm breeze carassed me. This one was much different, the garden I mean. There were more flowers than bushes and trees, there were statues, the garden smelled more of flowers than Austrian pine. My head hurts a little bit. We have emptied five bottles last night. I don't recall what time we stopped, but I think we stopped at the middle of the night. This is my last day here in Austria. Hope that I can find some evidence today, but if not, well, I hope thst the next natiob I'm going to visit hopefull have evidences.

I searched the remaining rooms, namely the library, gym, sun room ( I was too lazy to do some investigative work yesterday ), gambling/arcade room ( too drunk ), weaponry room, spa room ( I prefer not to talk about it ), laundry room, maids and butlers room, sitting room, receiving room, the linen room, coat room, the dance room and the opera room. I got so tired after my investigation that I plopped down on a chair in the living room. I breathed heavily. In, out, in, out, I thought to myself. The searching kind of gave me a headache ( Note: The earlier headache subsided, but the investigation mad it return ). I raised up two fingers on both hands and started to massage the sides of my head. Well, at least I'm done with Austria's house. I have already decided on the next nation: England. I would've choosen a closer country, like Liechtenstine or Switzerland, but the reason why I choosed England is because of the famous Tower of London. Okey, here's the story: last year we had a UN meeting in England. After the meeting we went to the Tower of London. The good thing was the rain had already stopped, the bad thing was the floor was slippery and I accidentally slipped backwards and my left elbow landed first. It wasn't a soft landing, it was a hard one. I literally heard my boned snapped! After that, I had to be taken to hospital, then I had decided not to join any UN meeting anymore. Why did I joined the UN meeting? West wanted me to join him in the UN meeting because " I spent too much time on my own " and he thinks I'm sad, on the whole prospect of me being alone. So I said yes, and attended a couple of meetings and attended a few EU meetings but when I got injured after a UN meeting I no longer attended meetings and just stayed home most of the time. I can't help but have goose bumps. I think I going to die if I eat his food. I mean, it's Arthur for crying out loud! Well I have to make a plan about that

While I was packing my things, I have already thought of a plan. I would cook. I wouldn't want to eat whatever Arthur prepares. And yeah, I cooked. It's not like Ludwig will always be there for me. I'm a full grown man, I can take care of myself. As I finished packing, I carried my bags downstairs. Everything was quiet, too quiet. But eversince I arrived here, it's been this quiet. I dumped my bags on the floor and sat on the sofa. I fished my phone out of my jeans pocket and checked if I have any text messages or miss calls. Well I have two missed calls from West and no text messages. I shoved my phone back in my pocket. Rod promised me that one of his butlers will drive me to the airport. I woder where everyone is. Austria is probably playing his piano at the music room, but his servants, I have no Idea. I sighed impatiently as Austria walked inside the room. " Hey, I thought that one of your butlers will be taking me to the airport. " It would totally ruin Austria's image if he breaks his promise. " The car just needed a wash. " I rolled my eyes. " Well ", he said while straightening his jacket, " I wish you a safe journey. Hope that you don't get hurt. " " You're clean. " by just looking at his face made it clear that he was confused. " I beg your pardon? " I sighed. " When I said " you're clean ", Sir Eldenstein, I meant I found no evidence that the person Im looking for is here. " Seconds later after my reply, we both heard the honk of a car horn. " Theres my ride ", I muttered under my breath while picking up my bags. " Well, so long. " Roderich gave a small nod before saying, " Farewell. " And just like that, I stepped outside of his house and made my way to the car. The butler who was going to drive the car stepped out and helped me open the compartment. I put all of my bags inside and the butler closed the compartment. I walked over to the left door of the backseat and opened it. Once I got inside, I slammed shut the door and the car had the overpowering smell of rose. It would've been much better if the car smelled of Axe perfum. The driver finally got inside after checking everything: tires, side mirrors, the engine etc. The driver looked over his shoulders to look at me and asked, " Is everything allright sir? Are you comfortable in your seat? " In which I gave a small nod. " Very well then ", was the man's reply, then he drove off.

Yay! Done with Chapter 2. Sorry for updating so late, school has been my main blocking point. Just wait for the next chapter.

_Translations:_

_Ihr Haustier ist in Ordnung- Your pet is fine_

_Gl cklich zu wissen. Vergessen Sie nicht, ihn zu f ttern- Happy to know. Don't forget to feed him_

_Note: They are German words translated to English._


End file.
